


Needing You

by Lady_Sakura



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-30
Updated: 2009-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 22:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Sakura/pseuds/Lady_Sakura
Summary: A moment of weakness is all he needs to prove his point. She won't give it to him.





	Needing You

**Author's Note:**

> Super old. Seth and Melody, narrator POV.

"I don't depend on anyone. Not now, not ever," she stated, pointedly avoiding looking in his direction, "So stop wasting your time. I don't need you here."  
  
"You used to," He quietly remarked, staring at the back of her head, mentally willing her to turn to him.  
  
Wanting to see her eyes. They would tell him the truth, even if she didn't want him to know. One look in her eyes and she would have no choice. She wouldn't even be able to stop him.  
  
She carefully kept her posture intact. She'd be damned if she let him see her fall, she refused to allow herself to cry over him any longer. She slowly turned toward him, brushing her long blond hair from her shoulders. She fixed her cold blue eyes to his and spoke in a tone he'd never heard her use before.  
  
"The last person I depended on tore me apart when he left."  
  
Before he could read her eyes or comprehend her words, she was gone.


End file.
